Firery Spirits
by pippy32388
Summary: This is a fanfic about Yusuke and Keiko mainly. What happens when Keiko finds out about Yusuke's spirit energy ... and what does she think about it... sry i am no good at summaries .


Hi people!! This is my second fanfic, so please be kind and read it ^_^  
  
This story takes place after Genki trains Yusuke about his spirit energy, but Keiko doesn't know about it yet.. So please have fun reading what happens when she finds out. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Hey watch where you're running punk", a man yelled to a boy who had just plowed over him.  
  
"Sorry, old man" the kid replied still yelling.  
  
It was a sunny peaceful morning, until Yusuke Urameshi had been forced to go to school. As soon as Yusuke got to school he went up to his favorite part, the roof. "Yusuke, where are you", a kawaii girl, named Keiko, yelled up the steps. "I know you're up there so come on down, you finally come to school and don't even come to class"  
  
"Hey Keiko, what's up", Yusuke yelled down the stairs with a grin on his face. "Long time no see"  
  
"Yusuke, get down from the roof, you haven't even been to school for the past two months!!" Keiko yelled at the top of her lungs. Little did she know that for the past two months, Yusuke had been undergoing Genki's training, which was far worse than school.  
  
"Fine Keiko", Yusuke yelled, stomping angrily down the stairs until he reached the bottom. "Are you happy now? I'm coming to class, but I did have a real good reason for not coming to school for the past two months, you know".  
  
Keiko began to wonder to herself. Why hasn't Yusuke been to school. I went over to his house, and his mom even told me he was fine, off training somewhere. But that still is not a reason for missing class.  
  
Keiko angrily grabbed Yusuke's hand and started to drag him off to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school let out, Yusuke started to head home, when Kuwabara confronted him. Kuwabara knew where he had been for the past two months and needed to "chat" with Yusuke.  
  
"So Yusuke", Kuwabara began," what did that old bag, Genki, teach you? Any new tricks, because I have mastered my spirit sword." Kuwabara promptly showed off his new trick, but ended flat on his face. It took a lot out of him to call up his spiri sword, and it tended to make him a bit dizzy.  
  
"Yeah" Yusuke retorted, " real great, if you ever get into a fight, landing on your fat head will be great." Kuwabara started to turn read and charged at Yusuke. But before he could even get close he saw a bright blue light flashing around his index finger. With a loud roar he heard Yusuke yell SPIRIT GUN, and Kuwabara, stared amazed, at a giant blue light that shot out of Yusuke's finger, disintegrating a metal bench.  
  
"What in the hell was that" Kuwabara yelled, "You weren't able to do that before"!!  
  
"Yeah, I know" Yusuke replied, "That is just one of the little tricks that Genki taught me, but please don't tell Keiko I don't want to worry her.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of town.  
  
"I just don't get him", Keiko fumed to one of her friends, " why didn't he show up at school for the last two months, where was he!"  
  
"You know, Keiko", one of her friends replied, " you shouldn't get messed up with that kid."  
  
"Yeah", another friend interrupted, "from what we hear he has an army, and is immensely strong, and loves to fight. I heard that he was even able to beat up the kids at Sarayaski High!!".  
  
Keiko was still angry at Yusuke and wondered where he was, but decided to drop the subject. She quickly turned around and said good bye to her friends, and went running off to find Yusuke, and confront him. After what seemed like an eternity of running she saw Yusuke in an alley. Looking down she saw Kuwabara lying on the floor, and was about to yell at Yusuke for hurting Kuwabara, but before she could she saw Yusuke's index finger was shining with a bright blue light. She heard him yell out SPIRIT GUN and she saw a bright blue orb of light shoot out. Numbly Keiko fell on the ground wondering what Yusuke had just done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke turned around after doing his spirit gun, because he felt another persons presence. Sitting on the floor behind him was Keiko, staring blindly at his finger. Yusuke suddenly thought to himself shit, and tried to think of what to say.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
People please tell me what you think of my first chapter ^_^ Reviews are welcomed, so PLEASE review if you read this, so it will encourage me to write faster ^_~ Ja Ne !! 


End file.
